The present embodiments relate to utilizing non-thermal plasma for conversion of a precursor material into a product. More specifically, the embodiments relate to utilizing microwave radiation to generate the non-thermal plasma which facilitates the conversion of the hydrocarbons to a product.
Plasma is a state of matter which contains electrons and at least partially ionized atoms and/or molecules (e.g., ions). Plasma may be, but not limited to, a thermal plasma and a non-thermal plasma. The thermal plasma is in local thermodynamic equilibrium where the electrons, ions, atoms, and molecules of the thermal plasma have a similar temperature. The non-thermal plasma is not in thermodynamic equilibrium. In the non-thermal plasma, the electrons have high electron temperatures comparative to the atoms, molecules, and/or ions which have a relatively low temperature.
Organic materials can be converted into products by pyrolysis. Plasma may be used to facilitate the pyrolysis of organic materials. However, utilizing plasma may have high capital costs, recurring costs, and resource utilization (e.g., power, cooling, etc.). Additionally, plasma can quickly deteriorate components of a reactor due to high temperatures and undesired side reactions.